


I respect me, I love me

by FireGire96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can be taken as friends or lovers, Cute, Cute Kids, Enjoy!, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Light Angst, Multi, This is trash, i am trash, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: I don't need you to respect me, I respect me.I don't need you to love me, I love me.A series of one shots focusing on the relationship of Steven and Pink Steven. Some can be taken as friends or lovers. Might turn into a full on story.





	I respect me, I love me

Yo, FG96 here!

So yesterday was the day I died from multiple emotions. Happiness! Sadness! Joy! Confusion! Awe! And most importantly, cuteness!! I LOVED battle of heart and mind! That was so cool and a great way to end a season!

Though what I loved the most out of the entire episode, was my man Pink Steven twirling around with Steven like a disney movie.

That scene gave me hope again. It made me connect with Steven on a deep level and understood what he was going through. Though it sucked that Pink Steven left so soon.

That's why I am dedicating this book to more hangouts with Steven and Pink Steven, the bffs! The guys who respect themselves and love themselves!

I'm going to be doing a series of one shots regarding how they interact with one another in different scenarios. There will be laughter. There will be angst. There will be fun. There will be a lot of Steven! If you have any ideas for a one shot, just give them to me and I can see what I can work with with these two cuties!

I hope you have a lot of fun with this small story and look out for more Steven stories to come (24 Hours, What could have been.) Until then, I hope you all have a good day/night! :)


End file.
